Touch panels have become the main human-computer interaction way for personal mobile communication devices and general information terminals, such as tablet PCs, smart mobile phones and super laptops, due to the advantages of easy operation, visualization, and flexibility. Force touch sensing function is widely applied in products such as touch devices and subsequently may gradually become a standard function of touch devices.